


It Just Happened

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magick, Destiny and Doom [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary: Merlin gets caught up in the moment.-Prompt: 230 heat of the moment





	

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** It Just Happened  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius, Lancelot  
**Summary:** Merlin gets caught up in the moment.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 772  
**Prompt:** 230 heat of the moment  
**Author's Notes:** Magick, Destiny and Doom #21

**It Just Happened**

While Arthur was waiting for Morgana to be brought up from the cells, Gaius pulled Merlin aside for a little chat.

“What were you thinking exposing yourself to Arthur like that?” Gaius shook Merlin by the arm. “We’re lucky he didn't have us all dragged to the dungeon with Morgana.”

“I wasn't thinking. It was just something that I did in the heat of the moment.” Merlin pulled out of Gaius’ grip. “Besides he would have to put himself down there with us for harboring us all this time. He knew about my magick.”

Gaius sighed. “You're a fool. A lucky fool at that. You may be right about him knowing but that's no guarantee of our safety.”

“Stop worrying. It made the point and Morgana is getting released.” Merlin gave him a grin. He glanced back at Arthur and Gwen. “She's mad at him. He will do whatever he must to make her forgive him.”

“Possibly, but he is the king and it's his decision.” Gaius frowned. “But Gwen is the only one that can make him see sense when he digs his heels in. It was the same with Uther and Ygraine.”

Morgana walked in with Lancelot following closely behind. She looked over at Merlin and gave him a nervous smile.

“Morgana, Gaius and Merlin say you are innocent of killing our father.” Arthur folded his arms and gave her a hard stare. “I’m not entirely convinced.”

Morgana bit her lip then took a breath. “I have never been back to Camelot since I left. I was in the Dark Tower when Uther was killed. I gave that dagger to Morgause. She said that she was going to sell it for food and supplies. I trusted her.”

“Did you have any part in her plans at all?” Arthur asked.

“I knew she wanted to take Camelot with an army and put me on the throne but I didn't believe it would ever happen. Cenred and Lot had no intentions of giving her what she wanted. They were just humoring her to get her in bed. I don't want your throne. I never have and I never will.”

Arthur squinted at his sister. “I'm not sure i believe you but I will give you another chance. Morgana, this is your last chance.”

Morgana bowed her head. “Thank you Arthur.”

Merlin stepped forward. “We have more to tell you.”

“Out with it then.” Arthur looked at everyone. “What else is there to tell?”

“Your uncle, Agravaine coerced a sorcerer to bait me and Morgana into killing each other.” Merlin told him “Agravaine held the man's wife hostage so he would do what Agravaine wanted.”

“Where is my uncle now?” Arthur asked.

“Morgause killed him,” Merlin said. “He betrayed her to Lot. Lot was going to execute her but she was saved at the last minute.”

“Who saved her?” Gwen asked.

“Her son, Mordred.” Morgana answered. “He left just after we buried Morgause. We assume he went to Lot. Lot is his father.”

“Where is the sorcerer?” Arthur asked.

“We let him go.” Merlin braced himself. “It was my decision.”

“It should have been Lancelot’s not yours.” Arthur looked at the knight. “You were in charge.”

“No Sire.” Lancelot shook his head. “Merlin was the one making the decisions. I trust his judgement when magick is involved.”

Arthur poured himself a goblet of water from the pitcher on the table. “You all should be in the dungeon but then i would have to be there with you. If there anything else i should know?” Arthur took a drink.

Merlin looked at Morgana. “Arthur, I want to marry your sister.”

Arthur choked on the water he had just drunk. “What?”

“I want to marry Morgana.” Merlin repeated. He turned to Morgana. “I know this is a surprise. I’ve surprised myself by asking you now. It feels right. Please, say you will have me as your husband.”

Morgana gave a worried glance at Arthur then smiled. “Yes Merlin. I want to be your wife. She went to hug him.”

“Hold on. Don't you think you should wait for permission from your king?” Arthur glared at them both.

“Arthur, let them marry.” Gwen put her hand on Arthur’s arm. “They have been apart for far too long.”

“While I’m asking permission, may I bring my dragon to Camelot? She's small and needs looking after.” Morgana waited for a response.

Arthur sighed. “Yes to the marriage and I’ll think about the dragon.”

Morgana rushed over and gave Arthur a hug. “Thank you Arthur.”

Arthur looked at Merlin over Morgana’s head. “Dragon? Really?”

Merlin just shrugged and laughed.


End file.
